Maitet Zaitut
by Fireeflower
Summary: Amor, lagrimas, risas, horror, suspenso...Sentimientos que se cuelgan del alma y te hacen revivir miles de veces, ¿ese es el amor? ¿La tristeza? ¿La vida?... Reto matemático de 10 días, del foro Sientate.
1. Musu

**Reto multitematico del foro "SIENTATE"**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños. En este caso, de Rumiko Takahashi._**

_Romance._

_¿Beso? Un truco encantado para dejar de hablar cuando las palabras se tornan superfluas._

_Ingmar Bergman._

Su corazón latió con fuerza.

Ella sonrió mientras le acunaba el rostro con sus manos, esa sonrisa era una de las mejores cosas de la vida. Se sintió dichoso y feliz al darse cuenta que aquella mujer era su más grande bendición.

—Te quiero—susurró ella, feliz, mientras le daba un suave beso en la nariz. Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo, era difícil contenerse con esa mujer.

—Eres una tonta—murmuró, avergonzado. Aun no se acostumbraba ese tipo de acercamientos con ella, él era tosco, bárbaro. No podía ser un cursi como cualquier hombre.

Él era diferente.

La atrajo entre sus brazos y la besó alocadamente.

No era bueno con las palabras y tal vez nunca sería su más grande virtud, pero ¿para que existen las palabras si existen los besos?

—En verdad, Inuyasha, te quiero—dijo jadeante, entre el beso. El híbrido solo sonrió satisfecho.

Pero amaba demasiado que ella hablara por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Holo?**

¿Cómo están chicos y chicas de la creación? Yo, después de años he decidido volver a la escritura. Un nuevo proyecto del foro "Siéntate" La verdad agradecería sus comentarios :D

Pero si solo pones favoritos y no comentan pues sufrirás el mal lector, donde la diarrea te perseguirá en la calle D:

Firee fuera ;)


	2. Heriotza

_Drama._

_Es tan corto el amor y es tan largo el olvido._

_Pablo Neruda._

Podía ser fuerte. Continuar con miles de heridas en el cuerpo y seguir luchando, podía sobrevivir sin comer ni dormir, podía soportar las más grandes tempestades, pero no podía con esto.

Y dudaba mucho seguir con vida después de...

—Déjala ir—musitó la anciana, mientras le tocaba el hombro. La reconoció, su más grande amiga, aquella exterminadora ahora acabada por los años mientras una lagrima silenciosa acariciaba su mejilla—. Ella no hubiese querido verte así.

El hombre bajo la vista con una sonrisa amarga mientras apretaba el montón de tierra.

No podía, simplemente no podía.

La alejarían de ella…No volvería a ver su rostro, su sonrisa, sus besos, sus caricias, no sentiría jamás su amor.

Y dolía tanto como para morir.

Pero la vida así era, vivir, crecer, morir… ¿Y él?

—No te lo dije muchas veces—comentó despacio, viendo como el cuerpo de su anciana esposa era sepultado—. Pero en verdad te amo, Kagome.

Miró el cielo, soportando el dolor. Apretó con fuerza las manos casi haciéndolas sangrar.

—Y me dolerá un infierno no tener aquí.

El híbrido se levantó mientras se daba la media vuelta tratando de huir, esperando, añorando que tal vez, solo tal vez alguien pudiese matar su agonía.

Pero era realista.

Kagome estaba muerta, y nadie lo cambiaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! Muchas gracias, pero muchas gracias por todos sus reviews *O* siempre me emocionan y me hacen sonreír como idiota.

**Taiyo:** Amor de mis amores (L) Gracias por tu queridisimo review, siempre me haces reír, así que un besosote. Eres una tanguita del mal (?) Por cierto hay uno que sé que te va encantar :D

**Bruxi:** ¡Hija prodiga! Gracias por pasarte a leer esta humilde morada, de hecho el titulo de esto es gracia sa ti por tu queridisimo grupo. De hecho uno de estos va dedicado para ti ;D Ya sabes nena que me encantas :D

**Serena:** Gracias, seguiré siempre así ;D

PD: Mañana es mi cumpleee (no sé por que lo publico, tal vez así se motiven a escribir sus queridismos reviews)


	3. Lastaira

_Humor_

_"El tiempo me enseño que el alimento del amor, es la confianza, el respeto…y un colchón"_

_Mägo de Oz._

—¿Pero por qué no?—preguntó enfadado mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Porque no, y punto—murmuró enfadada, dándole la espalda. Inuyasha gruñó con fuerza, ¿por qué esta mujer trataba de sacarlo de quicio? Parecía que era a propósito. No lo entendía, ¡Hace unos momentos ella estaba tan cariñosa con él! ¿Y ahora? De la nada le dijo que no cuando las intenciones de él aumentaron de tono.

—No te entiendo, mujer—exclamó fastidiado sentándose en el futón mirándolo de soslayo. Vale, si quería convencer a su esposa lo menos que quería era echarle en cara el por qué ella no quería acostarse con él. Suspiró, volteando a ver la espalda femenina que se curvaba a ver la contra luz de la vela mientras las manos trabajaban en una costura. Hizo una mueca tanteando la cama, ¿tenía que seducirla? No le quedaba de otra.

—Kagome.

—¿Qué?

—Voltea—La chica arqueó una ceja al ver a su marido acariciando la cama, dándole una invitación mientras le guiñaba un ojo diciendo: _ven aquí_ _chequeteta._

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—dijo ella con una gota de sudor en su frente y haciendo lo imposible para no reír, ahora él estaba acostado con una mano apoyada en la cabeza, dando una pose "sensual" Kagome recordó los típicos calendarios de los modelos, Inuyasha no era nada, nada sensual con eso.

—Te estoy seduciendo–murmuró esta vez rojo, incorporándose y cruzando de brazos y soltando un bufido. La chica rio con ganas mientras se acercaba a él.

—No puedo por…Ciertas razones que solo las mujeres conocen.

—¿Estas sangrando?

—Inuyasha, tu siempre eres fino.

—Feh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Muchas gracias aquellas personas que me han felicitado! Sinceramente, muchas gracias, sin ustedes no es lo mismo. Sus ánimos me motivan demasiado.

**Serena:** De alguna manera era inevitable hacerlo triste. Espero que te guste este ;D

**Cami:** Muchas gracias por tus deseos, de hecho me lo pase muy bien. Lamento haberte hecho llorar, pero era Drama, tenía que ser cruel xD Muchas gracias por tus halagos.

**Elena:** Yo quise guardar pastel, pero desafortunadamente se ha acabado todo U.U Pero gracias por tu review ;D

**Sara:** De hecho sí, es Vasco. Me inspiré en una canción de MÄgo de Oz, además de que los títulos del fic son de traducción en vasco. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hacen sentir importante :D

**RatillaFresa:** Hola, gracias por leer. Todas ustedes son unos amores (L)

Mi intento de humor salió mediocre, pero siendo sincera me esforcé mucho. Espero que comenten al igual que el otro :D


	4. Izu

_Horror_

_El dolor tiene un rostro, me permite mostrar a usted. Señores, yo soy el dolor._

_Hellraiser_

Hambre.

Eso fue lo único que sentiste.

Miraste a los demás con desdén mostrando tus garras y colmillos, a lo lejos la ves y sonríes.

_No debo dañarla, es mi hembra._

Fue el único pensamiento que tuviste antes de asesinar a todos. Cuerpos ensangrentados, cabezas mutiladas, huesos rotos. Te sorprende lo débil que son los humanos y que tan fáciles son de destrozar; miras tus manos llenas de carmín y las lames, sabes perfectamente que entre las sombras, temblorosa esta tu mujer, ¿acaso te temía? Qué curioso, si ella sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a perder toda tu cordura. Caminas despacio, pisando cadáveres de ancianos, niños, hermanos, amigos que una vez quisieron dar la vida por ti.

—¿Me temes, Kagome?—Ella gritó, la expresión de su rostro la delató. Unas garras acarició su mejilla dejando un camino rojo por la sangre—. Descuida, no te mataré…Pero solo si te portas bien conmigo—Dices despacio, acariciando sus cabellos. La chica perpleja tiemblan apretando los dientes, tal vez de rabia, tal vez de miedo. Lo ignoras mientras miras a la aldea destruida.

—¿Por qué?—murmuró débil. Tu sonríes—. ¿Por que lo hiciste?

La volteas a ver, con cuidado te acercas y te das cuenta que ella tiembla; es tan vulnerable que incluso su miedo empieza a excitarte.

—¿Por qué no, perra?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, me gustó. Creo que lo hice bien de alguna forma es típico ver a Inuyasha transformable en demonio y asesinando a Kagome, así que pensé, ¿por qué no solo asesina a los demás y a ella la deja viva? Creo que es muy terrorífico ver al hombre que amas asesinar a todos menos a ti, ¿por que? ¿Qué planes tendrá contigo? La incertidumbre es tu peor enemigo. *Pone cara fantasmagórica*

Y...Como no publiqué ayer me toca doble partida hoy. Espero en verdad, añoro ver sus comentarios para los dos. Esto es difícil ya que tome diez T.T

Firee


	5. Suspense

_Suspenso._

_Sin lágrimas, por favor, es una pérdida de sufrimiento buena._

_Hellraiser_

—¡No puedes escapar de mí!—Ahogas un grito mientras sigues corriendo, pero sabes que es inevitable que te cace. La sangre que dejas por el suelo es una clara señal de ello. Miras a los lados en busca de una salvación, un refugio…Lo que sea—. Si te encuentro sabes que vas a sufrir, ¿verdad? Sal de una puta vez.

¿Por qué?

Preguntas tratando de morder tu labio para aguantar el dolor. A pesar de que es tu esposo, a pesar de que él prometió no matarte huiste de él como un pobre corderito.

¿Por qué él?

Pudo haber sido cualquier, Koga, Sesshomaru, incluso hubieses rogado a dios para que Naraku hubiera sido, pero era él. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible? Tiemblas, tratando de aguantar la respiración mientras abrazas tus piernas, estas escondida en el hueco de un árbol; ves su sombra y sientes pavor.

¿Voy a morir así? ¿En manos de él?

Oh, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, si tu marido no fuera tu perseguidor, seguro hubiesen estado juntos; tal vez incluso no te hubiese importado morir por él contar de salvar su vida… Oh, lo amabas tanto, ¿y ahora? Te sentías como caperucita roja huyendo, no había cazador, no había esperanza…

Solo un lobo queriéndome comer….

—Te. Encontré—La voz gruesa te deja sin aliento, alzas tu vista y allí enfrente de tus ojos estaba el gran demonio. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La mirada ambarina inyectada de sangre. Se inclina ante ti, su rostro y su aliento chocan en los tuyos.

Y gritaste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola :D

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, de alguna forma esta es continuación del anterior, así que espero que les guste. Un beso enorme ;D


	6. Zahaski

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Aventura_

_La aventura nos aguarda._

_Up_

—¡Valor Inuyasha!—gritó la mujer sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No lo voy hacer—refunfuñó el híbrido cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda. Se sentía un completo tonto al hacerlo, ni siquiera en su vida se imaginó hacer esto.

—Si se puede, yo lo voy hacer—mencionó su mujer, mientras se levantaba de la colina donde se encontraba. De alguna forma hoy, su querida esposa tenía algo extraño en la cabeza. Lo había llevado cerca de una laguna y lo había forzado a subir a una colina y rodarse como un tronco por toda la subida. ¿Acaso ella estaba loca?

—Ya te he dicho que no, y es un no—dijo mal humorado. No tenía interés en esas niñerías. Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada y trotando llegó a donde el híbrido—. ¿Qué?

—No tienes sentido de aventura, ¿lo sabias?—dijo tajante cruzándose los brazos—Vamos, será divertido.

—Con un carajo, que no lo voy...—No terminó de decirlo, fue empujado por su esposa haciendo que cayera de lleno al piso para después empujarlo por la bajada.

Y así Inuyasha se convirtió en un tronco rodante.

Lo más curiosos es que después de dos segundos empezó a reír como loco.

—¿Ves? ¿A qué es divertido?—Ahora esta vez fue ella quien se lanzó por la colina. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza tratando de sonreír. Las risas de su mujer eran la única música que había en el lugar.

De alguna forma desde que la conoció no había día que no le sacara una sonrisa, esa era la especialidad de Kagome: hacer cada día una aventura para él.

—¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha?—preguntó la joven sacerdotisa que gateaba hasta él. El híbrido desvió su mirada avergonzado.

—Nada—La miró unos segundos—. Feh, solo que tienes algo que te anda por el cabello—bromeó dando la típica sonrisa fanfarrona con el típico bufido. Lo siguiente que paso fue a ver a su querida chica corriendo como loca mientras sacudía su cabello.

Sí, podría decirse que ella era su mayor aventura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola!

Pues bien, aquí esta este Drabble que me sacó canas verdes por que no tenía ni idea de que poner (mi sentido de aventura era pésimo) Para empezar no sé si logré ese efecto de la temática, si no al menos espero haberme acercado D:

¡No me imaginaba nada con aventura! Pensaba en secuestro extraterrestre (?)

**Serena:** Muchas gracias por leer :D

**Ratilla:** Gracias por ese hermoso elogia, *O* creo que lo hago bien. Saludos.

**Tai:** ¡Hijo del mal! ¿Cómo pudiste desaparecer así? Me dejaste como novia de rancho, vestida y alborotada (?) Nah, gracias por colocar tus hermosos y sensuales review, me hacen fangirlear (es que no hay nadie como tú para dar ese "toque") De hecho pensé que el del humor no te iba a gustar por tocar ese tema femenino xD pero creo que me equivoque. Eres hermozo (sí, lo escribí así por que se me antojo, he dicho)

**Cami:** ¿Morirá? ¿No morirá? Sí tienes razón, el suspenso es la intriga de saber que pasa (jojojojo, tenía que colocarlo así) Ya se verá después :D

Un beso enormeee

Firee


	7. Misterio

_El misterio del amor es mayor que el misterio de la muerte._

_Oscar Wilde._

Con mucho cuidado abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la respiración de él en su nuca. Apretó los labios, tratando de hacer leves movimientos esperando poder incorporarse sin despertarlo; bajo la vista encontrándose con lo primero que encontró: el Hitoe de él. Sigilosamente se acobijo con la tela roja y sonrió satisfecha al levantarse sin despertarlo; buscó con la mirada el pequeño agujero escondido en la esquina sacando a la luz de la luna un pequeño paquete, doblado, envuelto con una fina tela de seda.

No era una excelente envoltura pero era algo.

Dio media vuelta y su corazón gritó al escuchar el crujir de la madera, rápidamente volteó a donde él se encontraba. Este solo alzó una oreja y se cambió de posición. Sacó el aire despacio, situándose cerca del futón, dejó el paquete a un lado y con una sonrisa en los labios dio un tierno beso en el paquete, esperando que su amor fuera transmitido.

Kagome suspiró. Tal vez aquí no se festejaran los cumpleaños, o aniversarios pero por ahora ella se esforzaría por tratar de revivir el hermoso momento de haberlo conocido y además de haberse casado con él.

—¿Kagome?—Una voz rasposa la sorprendió. Volteó encontrándose con una mirada ambarina, ella rio al verlo, se veía tan tierno, como un cachorro después de una siesta. La oreja inclinada hacia adelante, un ojo semi cerrado y un gran bostezo mostrando el colmillo travieso que tanto amaba—. ¿Sucede algo?

Ella tomó ambas manos del paquete. Vale, el misterio del paquete seria revelado.

—Feliz aniversario, Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-

**Hola :D **

No sé si esto se considera misterio peerooo así salió mi idea loca, desquiciada y traumante :D

Mis amores, muchas gracias por sus comentarios ;D

**Taiyo:** ¿Sabes que te adoro, cierto? Es que tu review me hizo reír como una foca desquiciada. Ahora tengo una tanga de oro *O* me la pondré esta noche (?)

**Bruxi:** Chica, hija mía, gracias por leer. No te preocupes, yo sé que siempre tenemos asuntos más importantes, así que no te preocupes aquí siempre eres bienvenida :D

**aky9110:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**RatillaFresa :** Como había dicho antes: fue horroroso, me sacó cana verde y tuve que dar vuelvas para tener algo de inspiración. Gracias.

¿Un review?


	8. adiskidetasun

_La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas_

_Aristoteles._

Apretó los dientes soportando el dolor. Jadeó lentamente tratando de mantenerse en pie mientras sostenía su espada.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunta estúpida, pero necesitaba una respuesta positiva. Él la miró y asintió, ella apretó su mano—. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?

La miró unos segundos, los ojos de ella relataban una confianza que lo contagiaba. Y a pesar de estar herido, sangrando y convertido en humano sonrió apretando el agarre.

—Juntos.

Ambos miraron el gran demonio que acechaba a la aldea.

El agarre de sus manos se volvió más fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Holo?

Sí, lo hice pequeño ¿por qué? Es que no se me ocurría nada D: tuve que exprimir mi cerebro, volver a juntarlo para luego volverlo a exprimir. Debo decir que después de un rato terminó gustándome. Considero que la amistad aparte de que puedas llevarte bien con esa persona es que también sabes que siempre (sieeempre) Va a estar a tu lado.

Creo que coloqué el ejemplo aquí, espero que sea de su agrado. Beso enormeee.

**Tai:** Somos unas focas geniales (L) Yo intento ser dramática, llena de miedo para los fics y siempre sale algo mamantico (?) No sé, es algo que ya esta en mi y tu también me caes muy bien chico tanguita.

**Serena:** ¿A que verdad que es sensual mientras duerme? Ya sabía yo. Muchas gracias por leer :D

**cami:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer los dos! ¡Y postearlos! *O* La verdad no tengo idea de donde se consiguen, créeme que ya los he buscado...¿Ya has intentado el secuestro? xD

**Mari:** Oh, gracias, soy una excelente productora, entonces. (se siente importante)

Un besososososteeee :D


	9. larritasun

_Más allá de la desesperación hay algo que tal vez no es exactamente resignación_

_» Jean Rostand_

—¿Cómo está?—preguntas con desespero. La mujer te mira y duda unos segundos, segundos que sientes que tu alma cae en pedazos. Ya sabes la respuesta, lo sabes pero quieres negarlo, que alguien tenga la voluntad de desmentirte, en dejarte caer sin piedad.

—No creo que sobreviva—musita despacio. ¿Cómo describir ese momento? Habías sido tan fuerte todo este tiempo, habías tratado con todas tus fuerzas sonreír a ver como ella se desmoronaba en su vejez, ¿y ahora? Una maldita enfermedad te la estaba arrebatando. Mei, la hija de Sango no podía mentir, ella era buena y ahora que iba hacer la futura sacerdotisa de la aldea tenía que ser realista.

—Lo mejor sería que ella descansara, me ha pedido que…—No la escuchas, ¿para qué? Te adentras a la caballa y ahí mostrada en una cama esta tu compañera. Su palidez te hace tragar duro temiendo lo peor y pones toda fuerza de voluntad para no llorar en ese momento.

Pero era inevitable.

La anciana te mira y esboza de una sonrisa, seguido alza su mano para acariciar tu rostro. Oh, sus manos, que a pesar de las arrugas siguen siendo cálidas como antaño.

—Le pedí a Mei que te dijera que descansaras. Estoy bien—musita despacio. Su voz cantarina fue remplazada por una voz rasposa debido a los años. Tú niegas con la cabeza.

—No te vayas, Kagome.

—No planeo irme a ningún lado—dice ella despacio, acunando tu rostro entre sus manos—. Estaré aquí, ¿vale?

—Me prometiste estar a mi lado siempre.

—Y no planeo faltar a esa promesa.

—Más te vale—Aprietas su mano, ella te mira con sigilo.

—¿Sucede algo, Inuyasha?—No, no podías decirlo, ¿para qué? Es mejor así…

—Nada—Ella frunce el ceño pero no protesta, vuelve acariciar tu rostro y siente que te partes en dos.

Kagome iba a morir… Y no podías hacer ya nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Hola!** Muchas gracias por sus apoyos. En sí, la angustia la relacionó con tener que soportar una carga en sí, es un sufrimiento interno que no puedes compartir con alguien. Bueno, ya mañana es el ultimo Drabble y no saben cuan agradecida estoy con ustedes, me han hecho reír y pasar bien con sus opiniones. Un beso enorme :D


	10. Familia

_Family._

_Sin una familia, el hombre, solo en el mundo, tiembla de frío._

_André Maurois._

Él siempre estuvo solo.

Nunca tuvo un padre; ni un hogar y su madre, murió cuando él era un niño. Se volvió fuerte, inmaduro, cruel y desconfiado.

Siempre solo. Sin nada, y con enemigos siempre acechándole.

Lo único que tenía era sus ropas, un nombre y el título de "híbrido". Cosa que siempre odio desde niño, pero así era la vida con él. Y cuando por fin quiso ser feliz un maldito le destroza sus planes sellándolo en un árbol.

La vida no era tan justa con él.

_Pero, entonces ¿por qué…?_

—¿Y qué vamos a cenar hoy?—El zorro se rascó la cabeza mientras soplaba a la lumbre que iba calentando la gran olla de acero.

—Estofado _sin_ picante. Ya que cierto señor es sensible en su lengua—Eso produjo unas cuantas risas. Inuyasha bufó molesto mirando a su alrededor.

_¿Por qué había gente a su alrededor?_

Sango abrazaba a sus dos niñas, ellas sonreían de oreja a oreja refugiándose en el regazo materno mientras que su esposo cargaba al niño de dos años. Rin estaba hermosa ante el nuevo kimono que le habían obsequiado y Kaede estaba tomando un té de hierbas al lado de Kirara y de Kohaku, quien ahora estaba de visita.

_¿Por qué ahora no se sentía solo? ¿Quién lo había llevado a la gloria?_

—¿Pasa algo, Inuyasha?—El hombre bestia volteó, encontrándose con los ojos almendrados de su mujer quien le tocaba la frente—. No, no tienes fiebre, entonces…¿Por qué no comes?—ladeó la cabeza confundida e Inuyasha suspiró.

_Ella era la culpable._

—¿Inuyasha?

_Ella le había traído todo esto y más._

—Me estas asustando…

_Ella era su familia…Su hogar._

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo están? Yo estoy -feliz por que por fin terminé este pequeño proyecto y fue muy emotivo estar con todos ustedes todo el tiempo. Les doy gracias por que sin ustedes no hubiese sido lo mismo.

**Serena:** ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Tus apoyos me han motivado muchisimo.

**Ratilla:** De alguna forma, el tema de que Kagome "envejece" siempre me llama la atención, es decir...¿Cómo puedes detener eso? Inuyasha tiene una extensión larga de vida (creo yo eso) así que no sé...Espero que te guste este que está ás o menos feliz :D

**TAI:** ¡Hijo de mi alma! Muchas gracias por todos tus sensuales review, sabes perfectamente que cada uno de ellos siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Mi tanguita (L) Eres genial y va dedicado para tú, ¿sí, por qué? No lo shéé :D Pero ojala y te guste. Eres una persona completamente desquiciada como yo, y no me siento sola por eso *música novelesca de fondo* Gracias *O*

Un beso enorme también a lectores anónimos, aquellos que leen sin comentar ¡Gracias!

Y hago publicidad para el fic: **Estaciones.** Con él se secara mi cerebro :´D


End file.
